bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of tertiary characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
A list of characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who have no real affiliation or alignment with any groups or locations, and whose roles and appearances in the series are pure random. Maruhage Empire (Introduction Arc) Kaori (カオリ, Kaori)/Cathy: Maitel's girlfriend. During the battle with Bo-bobo and Don Patch, Kaori calls Maitel and says that she's bringing her friends to their first date tonight, and tells him to bring three hot guys. While Maitel panics that he forgot about their date, Bo-bobo tells Maitel that he can take him (and Don Patch), then he took Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Game Boy Pig with him, at the restaurant Kaori and her friends where waiting for Maitel to bring three hot guys, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Maitel, and Game Boy Pig, came in playing soccer as the girls where freaked out, then Bo-bobo and Don Patch ruins the date by using restaurant as a spa treatment, as Kaori and her friends leave as she tells Maitel to never call her again. She (along with her friends) also makes a cameo in episode 20 as part of the "Rescue Beauty!!! Attack Love" segment. * Episode Appearances: 2 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kaori (Takashi's Mother) (カオリ, Kaori)/Ursula: The wife of Takashi’s father. Her only appearance in the series is through a story sequence explaining the origin of Takashi. * Episode Appearances: 3 * Manga Appearances: Raccoon (アライグマ, Araiguma): A raccoon delivery man who delivers a package to Bo-bobo. In the manga, he delivers a box containing Beauty, and in the anime, he delivers a box containing Don Patch. * Episode Appearances: 4 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Love Labyrinth's Audience (「ラブ・ラビリンス」の観衆, `Rabu rabirinsu' no kanshū)/"Love is a Rose with Thorns and Aphids” Audience: An audience composed of various animals that gather to watch Bo-bobo and Don Patch preform a play. Despite how utterly ridiculous the play is, the audience seem very emotionally invested in it. Notable audience members include the Game Boy Pig, who can be seen playing his Game Boy instead of watching the play. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Bunny Girls (バニーガール, Bani Garu): During the second act of the Love Labyrinth play, ninjas appear on stage. However, they are revealed to be bunny girls is disguise. * Episode Appearances: 28 * Manga Appearances: Fish (魚, Sakana)/Fish Men: A group of middle-aged men in loincloths that Bo-bobo summons to aid him underwater while battling the Ochazuke Alien. Later, Bo-bobo summons more of them who wear flowing robes. As the Ochazuke Alien tries to escape their advances, they give him a present and say he’ll become a father if he opens it. In the English dub, they say he’ll become a schlub (a talentless person) instead. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Clam Brothers (しじみ兄弟, Shijimi Kyoudai): Two clams that are in a bowl of miso soup (or clam chowder in the english dub) that one of the “fish” hands to Bo-bobo. When Bo-bobo eats the younger of the two clams, its older brother becomes so enraged that it starts a fight with him; and wins. * Episode Appearances: 5 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower Niwako (にわ子, Niwako)/Extra Crispy: A chicken who is Contestant No.3 and the winner of the 10th annual “Miss Chicken” contest (called the “Chicken Queen” contest in the dub). * Episode Appearances: 7 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rookie Keseran Paseran (新人・ケセランパセラン, Shinjin Keseran Paseran)/Mr. Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa: A new employee at the 2nd floor video rental store in C-Block. When Togeko (a female employee being played by Don Patch) forgets her makeup and steals 500 yen from the register to cover up a thing on her forehead, she tells the management that Keseran Paseran urged her to do it. Even though that was a lie, Paseran still covered for her. Unfortunately, he was beaten to death by the video store’s boss as a punishment for a crime he didn't commit. * Episode Appearances: 7 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Brilliant Guy (瀬戸際男, Setogiwa otoko): * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Soldiers Shooting Zygus (ザイガスを撃つ兵士, Zaigasu o utsu heishi): During the fight with Softon, Beauty is given a bottle of antidote to cure the effects of the hair-loss beam that had afflicted both her and Don Patch. However, when she is about to give Don Patch the antidote, she's too late and he turns into a massive fortress called Zygus (or Fort Donna Patchi in the english dub), and falls under attack by soldiers. Despite their best efforts, the soldiers attacks are ineffective and their forces are swiftly crushed by cannon fire. * Episode Appearances: 8 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Eel (ウナギ, Unagi): An eel Don Patch pulls from the water in Bo-bobo world. He mistakes it for a catfish, and when he realizes that it's not, tosses it away. * Episode Appearances: 8 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mysterious Creature, That Did Not Get a Turn (出番がなかった謎の生物, Deban ga nakatta Nazo no Seibutsu): A squid-like creature who wants to be on the show so badly it's weeping, yet Bo-bobo just sits in front of him, spaced out, and ignores him. This is much to Don Patch's shock and confusion. He is last seen trapped in Geha's "Great Wind Hurricane Slice", along side Bo-bobo and Don Patch. In the manga, its appearance is significantly different and arguably even more mysterious. *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Teacher in the Storm (嵐の中の先生, Arashi no naka no sensei): A teacher who is proctoring an exam inside the "Entrance Exam Hell" (what Bo-bobo refers to Geha's "Great Wind Hurricane Slice" as). After telling the student that there is only one correct paper, the paper fly out of his hands, as the students scramble to find the correct paper. After the third student finds the paper, he then tosses a magnifying glass into the confusion to increase their chances of passing. *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Students in the Storm (受験生, Jukensei): A group of student who are taking an exam inside the "Entrance Exam Hell". As soon as the exam begins, the students scramble to find the the correct paper needed to pass. The third student manages to get his hand on the correct paper, but cannot read the questions due to the writing being so small. Luckily, he spots the magnifying glass needed to pass the exam. However, while grabbing it, he loses the paper in the storm, only to read from a distance: "He who runs after two hares will catch neither". *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Cameo Appearance Weak Man (友情出演 貧弱マン, Yūjō Shutsuen Hinjaku Man): A random frail looking man who appears during Bo-bobo Gekijou, when Bo-bobo tries to cheer Beauty up during the fight with Kabeo. His only line is "Cheerfulness is most important". *'Anime Appearances': 10 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': Alien (宇宙人さん達, Uchū-jin-san-tachi): Aliens who invade planet Earth (being played by Bo-bobo). In the dub, their reason for doing so is to take all of Earth's cannolis (a type of pastry). In the manga, they cause the Earth to explode, but in the anime, the Earth Defense Force chases them away by using a giant slingshot. * Episode Appearances: 10 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Old World Swallowtail (キアゲハ, Kiageha): A Swallowtail butterfly (アゲハチョウ科). After Kabeo knocks Bo-bobo and Don Patch one floor down, they run into a butterfly that apparently proves to be too much of a formidable opponent for them to handle. To both their horror, the butterfly arrives at the top of the top floor, while Beauty finds this so ridiculous that she takes a nap. * Episode Appearances: 10 * Manga Appearances: The Iwasaki Family (岩崎家, Iwasaki-ka)/The Shneddly Family: A random family consisting of Yoshio (父岩崎良雄, Chichi Iwasaki Yoshio), his wife Masako (母岩崎マサ子, Haha Iwasaki Masako), their son Hiroki (長男岩崎浩樹, Chōnan Iwasaki Hiroki), and a pet lizard, Ladybird Lizard (エリマキトカゲ？, Erimakitokage?). Their house is demolished by the landing of C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower. * Episode Appearances: 10 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Raw Noodles (生メン, Nama men)/Vick Fermachelli: A cup of instant ramen who steps in to talk Don Patch out of eating undercooked ramen because he can’t wait the full 3 minutes for it to cook. In the manga, he says that he's the only cup of instant ramen who can cook in 1 minute. In the english dub of the anime, he says that his flavor is “orange coated mystery meat”. Bo-bobo then lifts up his lid to reveal several men doing sit ups while chanting ”Every time you eat ramen, do six sit ups!”. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mr. KoKOnuts (Mr. コKOナッツ, Mr. KoKOnattsu): A coconut who appears out of nowhere, saving Don Patch from being eaten by an anpan (a sweet Japanese pastry usually filled with red bean paste). His name is a pun on the kana “コ" and its pronunciation “Ko”, and he then goes on to say that he’s the rumored USA’s Mr. KoKOnuts, which is a pun on the Japanese word for rumor (うわさ, uwasa), and the Japanese pronunciation of USA (うさ, usa). He tells Don Patch to drink him, and he does. * Manga Appearances: Coconut Man (ヤシの実マン, Yashinomi Man): The anime counterpart of Mr. KoKOnuts. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Northerner (北国の人, Kitaguni no Hito): A man wearing heavy winter clothing while walking on the beach. In the anime, when a southerner calls him out for not wearing the proper clothing, he claims to be cold. They fight, and he comes out victorious, causing the world to enter a second ice age. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Southerner (南国の人, Nangoku no Hito): A character who appears only in the anime. He yells at the Northerner to get off the beach for not wearing the right clothing, then loses to him in a fight. * Episode Appearances: 11 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: A-Block Amusement Park Pencil Case (筆箱 Fudebako): He shows up after Bo-bobo plants some chopsticks in a barren field, believing the chopsticks to be pencils. He runs away however, when Bo-bobo and Don Patch make a fence out of printed paper with text saying it belongs to the Pencil Case’s mom (and Don Patch pretends to be his mom). In the anime, he is later seen searching for his mom, but is startled and runs away when the chopsticks begin to grow. In the english dub of the anime, the Pencil Case is stopped by the fence because it was printed paper, meaning that there were no need for pencils. * Episode Appearances: 12 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Fish Master (魚師匠, Sakana shishō)/Captain Smelt: He is a teacher appointed by Bo-bobo to help train Heppokomaru. He is seen trying to teach Heppokomaru how to make sukiyaki (スキヤキ), a type of Japanese dish, in the middle of a river. However, Fish Master becomes frustrated and tries to eat Heppokomaru instead, causing Heppokomaru to throw him into the water. Despite being a fish, Fish Master can’t swim, and is last seen floating down the river crying for help. * Episode Appearances: 12 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Yankee Rabbit (ヤンキーウサギ, Yankī Usagi)/Peter: One of the rabbits who had been beating up the monkeys on the Monkey Train ride prior to Bo-bobo and Beauty showing up. In the anime, He exchanges a few lines with Beauty before joining the rest of the rabbits as they head toward the hippo exhibit to beat up the hippos. * Episode Appearances: 13 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Giant Baby (巨大赤ん坊, Kyodai akanbō): On the Monkey Train ride, when Bo-Bobo and Ukikki enter a tunnel, a giant baby emerges from the other side instead. It playfully swats at some monkeys before crawling away. * Episode Appearances: 13 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: 3+3= & 7 A group composed of two 3s, a plus sign, and an equal sign that are arranged as a simple addition equation. They appear on the Coffee Cups Ride in A-Block and wait for Bo-bobo to arrive with the answer to their equation. He arrives moments later accompanied by a 7, and this causes the equal sign to fly into rage as the real answer is to 3+3 is 6. Bo-bobo then runs him over with a motorcycle and says the answer is actually 8. Of course, no one agrees to this at first, but they eventually warm up to the idea (upon 7 and 6 both being defeated). * Episode Appearances: 13 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Mini Patches (ミニパッチ達, Mini Patchi-tachi): In the anime, when Don Patch is fooling around with some slices of wedding cake during the fight with Katsu, 52 miniature Don Patches appear (as opposed to him being cut in half like in the manga). After they try and fail to give Heppokomaru some wedding cake, Don Patch realizes he should take responsibility for his children instead of leaving them alone in dangerous situations. After apologizing to them, the Mini Patches fuse with him to become God of Destruction Zarbios. According to Don Patch, there were originally only seven Mini Patches, but they suddenly multiplied when he bathed them. * Episode Appearances: 14 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Nora Dog (ノラ犬, Nora Inu): * Episode Appearances: 15 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Spoiled Child (台無しな子供, Dainashina kodomo): * Episode Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Spoiled Child's Mother * Episode Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mother and Child (漢の生き様親子, Kan no ikizama oyako): * Episode Appearances: 16, 38 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Gunkan & Pomade Ring Empty Can (空缶, Akikan): A man with a can for a head and the boss of the place Softon works at after the destruction of C-Block. In the manga, it’s not directly stated what kind of business he's running (though it seems to be one where workers are paid for acting as inanimate objects found on the ground). In the anime, he runs an Ice-cream business, though instead of overseeing Softon like a regular boss, he’s acting as he did in the manga (buried up to his neck in the ground, playing his role as an empty can). He’s last seen knocked out after some travelers show up and kick him. * Episode Appearances: 17 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Fishmonger's Aunt (魚屋のおばちゃん, Sakanaya no oba-chan): The manager of the supermarket called "Supermarket" in Jerry Town. * Episode Appearances: 17 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Supermarket Cashier (スーパーのレジ担当, Sūpā no reji tantō): * Episode Appearances: 17 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Robo Yamada (ロボ山田): A giant, floating, robotic head that left its robotic body in search of something that could better support it. In the manga, its actually the head of a man who had recently gotten fired. Bo-bobo uses it to to get into the Pomade Ring, and it is last seen crashed into it. * Episode Appearances: 18 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Recently Fired Man (最近却下された男, Saikin kyakka sareta otoko): The body of a man who recently got fired from his job and is chasing after his head, which felt its body wasn’t supporting it enough. Despite not having a head anymore, the body seems to still be fully capable of thought and speech. * Manga Appearances: Dr. Robohttps://page.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/q173333038 The anime counterpart of the recently fired man. A scientist who is desperately chasing after Robo Yamada while wheeling around its former body in a chair. Although he pleads and pleads for Robo Yamada to return, it has already made up its mind. * Episode Appearances: 18 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Giant Baby (巨大赤ん坊, Kyodai akanbō): A giant baby clinging on to a window outside the Pomade Ring. It demands for its bottle, then is quickly forgotten about by the other characters. Whether or not it's related to the giant baby who appeared from a tunnel in A-Block is unknown. * Episode Appearances: 18 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kiichiko-kun (キイチコ君, Kiichiko-kun)/Big Bubba: A square-headed giant man who was big even as a child. He was bullied by the other kids for being different, and he grew up to become the five battle stages floating in the center of the Pomade ring. In the anime, instead of being bullied, he apparently got along with the other kids. * Episode Appearances: 18 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Class Chairman (委員長, Iin-chō): A female student wearing a mask like that of Gunkan’s Five Great Warriors who is the president of the class being held in the first battle stage of the Pomade Ring. Once Heppokomaru disrupts it, she leaves the classroom out of frustration. Outside, she begins fighting with a sumo wrestler, and defeats him. After that, she runs back inside and seemingly disappears. * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Sumo Wrestler (お相撲さん, Osumousan): A sumo wrestler seen sparring against the class chairman. After she defeats him, he suddenly starts singing Shiawase (Camptown Races in the English dub). * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Calamari (醤油かけないで, Shōyu kakenaide): An odd looking squid creature. When Heppokomaru enters the revolving sushi restaurant, he picks it up off of the belt for a closer look. It nervously asks him to not use soy sauce on it… To which he does. * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Sushi Insect (寿司の虫, Sushi no mushi): A small bug that crawls out of a piece of sushi to respond to Fundoshitarou’s question of why his electric scooter doesn’t run on sushi. * Manga Appearances: Sushi (寿司, Sushi): The anime counter parts to the sushi insect. When Fundoshitarou asks the question of which sushi has been bad, two pieces of sushi on a plate respond “Not us!”. * Episode Appearances: 28 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mamezawa (マメザワくん, Mamezawa-kun)/Box of Beans: A container of natto (なっとう), or fermented soybeans, that is one of many natto attending a class in Bo-bobo World. The teacher of the class (Don Patch), doubts the students’ ability to solve a difficult math question, but Mamezawa surprises everyone by getting it right on the first try. * Episode Appearances: 20 * Manga Appearances: Chikuwa (ちくわ, Chikuwa)/Churro: A Chikuwa that Gunkan has a flashback of during the fight between him and Bo-bobo. It says “Hate those who do not have substance” (“Feliz Navidad, man” in the dub), and then the fight continues. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Gunkan Pilot: Jennifer (軍艦パイロット＝ジェニファ, Gunkan Pairotto = Jenifa): When Gunkan was 3 years old, he, like Bo-bobo, was a giant mech. A girl named Jennifer was assigned as his pilot, but she was shown to be rather inexperienced at her job. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon): At 3 years of age, Bo-bobo was a giant mech. Instead of a normal pilot, a dragon was revealed to be piloting him instead. After that, the dragon flies off into space, while sing Shiawase ("Mary Had a Little Lamb" in the English dub). * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Aomori's Oranges (青森のみかん, Aomori no Mikan): During the fight between Bo-bobo and Gunkan, Bo-bobo dons armor made of orange boxes. Gunkan then begins to day dream of some Aomori’s oranges. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Aomori's Apple (青森のりんご, Aomori no Ringo): While daydreaming of oranges, Gunkan fails to notice a single Aomori’s apple standing alone, neglected and jealous. It attacks him, and the attacks it preforms correspond with the ones Bo-bobo uses on him in reality. * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hatenko, Purupu & The Blood Mansion Tennis Players (テニスプレーヤー, Tenisupurēyā): Two tennis players who come out of nowhere and start playing a match of tennis while using Don Patch as a ball. They accidentally hit Purupu in the head and he scolds them for it. They then hang their heads in shame (and in the manga, wonder why they are even being focused on anyways as they’re just useless side characters). * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Swimmer (スイマー, Suima): A swimmer who appears with about as much context as the tennis players (in other words: none at all). In the manga, he gives a goodbye to the readers before diving into the water and getting a leg cramp. In the English dub of the anime, he gets leg cramps in response to the narrator asking him to describe how he feels toward Don Patch. * Episode Appearances: 22 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Firemen (消防士, Shouboushi): Firemen who are trying to put out a fire in the Evil Blood Mansion when Bo-bobo and the rest first show up to it. Bo-bobo and Don Patch try to help them out by suggesting they throw Pacific Saury (a type of fish) at it, but it doesn’t work. In the anime, the Evil Blood Mansion isn't on fire so they never appear. * Manga Appearances: Nick (ニック, Nikku): A character who appears in a short skit during the events in the Evil Blood Mansion called “Bo-bobo Human Boyatles: The Primitive Hunt for Meat”. In the skit, Bo-bobo is a caveman who goes looking for meat for his family. Instead of coming back with meat (肉, niku), he comes back with a guy named Nick. * Manga Appearances: Pig God (ブタ神, Buta Kami): A winged pig holding a bowl of ramen who appears when Don Patch is nearly defeated by Bo-bobo during their battle in the Evil Blood Mansion. It asks him if he wants power, and then powers him up into a whole new form that ends up being so new, it just becomes a different character entirely. After the events at the Evil Blood Mansion are done and rebels start walking away to their next goal, the mansion is revealed to have taken on a new appearance that strongly resembles the Pig God's face. * Episode Appearances: 23 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Fake Don Patch (偽首領パッチ, Nise Don Pacchi): When the Pig God powers up Don Patch, he turns into a new form that barely resembles his former self. This sudden change greatly confuses him, so the recently transformed “Bo-bobo” comforts him by taking him out to a bar for a drink. When they return, they find out that they aren’t even the same characters they once were, as the real Bo-bobo and Don Patch are still fighting as if nothing had happened. * Episode Appearances: 23 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton Fake Bo-bobo (偽ボーボボ, Nise Bo-bobo): After Don Patch is powered up, Bo-bobo decides to do the same and becomes a shaggy, horned creature in the process. Of course, after a short outing at a bar with “Don Patch", it’s shown that this creature isn’t Bo-bobo at all. * Episode Appearances: 23 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Richard Epcar Robo Block & Z-Block Base Seagull (そのへを飛んでいたカモメ, Sono he o tonde ita kamome): A seagull who acts as the referee to a volley ball match held between Bo-bobo, Hatenko, and the robots in the Robo Block. He’s shown to be quite biassed against the robots because of how they invaded the beach and terrorized him and his family when he was just a child. In the manga, his parents even died fighting the robots. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Helicopter (ヘリコプター, Herikoputā)/ Green Helicopter: A green helicopter that Hatenko chooses to be his new volleyball partner when he gets tired of Bo-bobo’s unwillingness to cooperate. In the manga, when Hatenko asks how much experience the helicopter has at volley ball, it says three months. In the english dub of the anime, it says three hours. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ottona (オットナー, Ottonā)/Giant Tastebud: A weird creature that appears in front of a young boy named Patchiring (played by Don Patch) in a skit called “You Can’t Wash, Roscal - Episode 1: Goodbye, Roscal!”. It asks if Patchiring is alone, and for him to follow it. It is seen again at the end of the Robo-Block chapter (Ch. 58); first to say a line, then as a silhouette on the beach that Bo-bobo and the rest are walking away from. In the anime, it makes a short cameo appearance in Pontaro’s quiz show where the contestants must guess what it is by its silhouette. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ronin (浪人生, Rōnin-sei): A student who failed the entrance exam into high school. He wears a black, Japanese school uniform, thick glasses, a headband with Todai (東大, Tōdai) written on it. His face doesn't change from it's rather blank expression. He first appeared in Z-Block, competing in a gameshow alongside Bo-bobo and Don Patch. Throughout the whole show, all three contestants got every question wrong, and eventually went on a train ride together (only to come back to Z-Block seconds later). The student didn't make any major appearances afterwards, though he did appear in the background occasionally. He appeared in promotional art for the Cyber City arc (as every other character other than Giga or the rebels), and played Cell in the parody of Dragon Ball Z. * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: 59 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Chin (陳, Chin): In the manga, Pontaro’s first question involves the contestants guessing what will happen to an egg after it’s cooked in a microwave (specifically, until the microwave goes “chin”). Of course, everyone guesses the obvious answers and are quickly proven wrong when it’s revealed the egg turned in to a guy named “Chin”. * Manga Appearances: Phantom Pig / Pet (幻のブタ・プツ, Maboroshi no buta putsu): A pig that screams "Salad Bar". * Episode Appearances: 24 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Wa- (わー): A character who is literally the sound of cheering. He is seen sitting among the crowd in Z-Block. At first, no one minds him, but eventually a few people turn around and complain that he is too loud. He apologizes for being so bad (as “wa" (わ) also means “bad” in Japanese). * Manga Appearances: KGR News Reporters (KGR局のキャスターと女子アナ, KGR-kyoku no kyasutā to joshi-ana)/Super News Reporters (Latrine Owens and Ralph Hurl): Two reporters on a Hair Hunter-affiliated news station. They’re shown trembling in fear as Bo-bobo and Don Patch hold them hostage with guns, knives, and fish (in the anime, the substitute the real weapons for a Don Patch sword and more fish). They are both launched out of the scene and Bo-bobo and Don Patch assume their rolls instead. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Don Patch RX Version (首領パッチRX版, Don Pachi RX ban)/Don Patch’s Alter Ego: Don Patch’s Double Twin Mark II Second counterpart. He appears shortly after Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second does, and says he’s here to help him. However, he’s completely forgotten about as soon as the scene changes, and is never seen or mentioned again. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton Fake Big Brother & Jiro (偽お兄ちゃんと次郎, Nise o nīchan to Jirō): When Beauty and Heppokomaru are being crushed by Z-Block's hoard of 1st Class Chefs, Beauty calls out for her big brother to save her. A big brother does hear the call, but it’s actually the brother of a kid named Jiro. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Oden Pals (おでん達, Oden tachi): A group made up of various types of fishcakes and other ingredients commonly found in Oden. They accompany Shou Mei on a field trip being lead by Bo-bobo WT Mark 2 Second. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Fenifalco (不死鳥フェニファルコ, Fushichō fenifaruko): In the manga, when Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II eats Suzuki Hiroshi (who had been revived as a fairy due to earlier events), he becomes a legendary phoenix know as Fenifalco. … Who ends up being totally useless. Don Patch tries to get him to act seriously, but this just causes him to take up a job as a business man in a skit called “Section Head Fenifalco - Episode 1: A Serious Section Head Comes”. In the anime, the dragon that Bo-bobo WT Mark II Second becomes transforms into Fenifalco instead, but the results are exactly the same. * Episode Appearances: 25 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Yamashita-kun (山下くん, Yamashita-kun)/Joe Squidman: A creepy looking robot with a human face and tentacles coming out from the top of his head. He is the first potential friend Bo-bobo presents to Dengakuman. In the manga, his occupation is working as a carpenter, and he appearantly has a strange obsession with eating beetle eggs. In the english dub of the anime, his occupation is being a fisherman and he has a strange obsession with eating fish eggs, as well as fish in general. Another thing the english dub states is that he’s from Nova Scotia, Canada. His appearance in the anime is also a bit different than in the manga, with it looking much more robotic. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Harimao (ハリマオ)/Werewolf of the Waves: A humanoid character with an animal-like face. He is the second potential friend Bo-bobo presents to Dengakuman. In the manga, he’s stated to be a big otaku (or “anime nerd”) and his hobbies are collecting stickers. In the english dub of the anime, he instead says he’s really into surfing. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rubber Band (輪ゴム,Wagomu)/Robbie Rubber Band: A typical rubber band, and the third potential friend Bo-bobo presents to Dengakuman. Despite looking completely normal, it has the ability to talk and presents this ability by making an insightful statement on why fighting actually has no purpose- before being flicked away by Don Patch. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Raisin (レーズン, Rēzun): A strange looking and mysterious girl. She’s one of the “all-girls team” of potential friends that Bo-bobo assembles for Dengakuman. As her name implies, she has some sort of association wth raisins as she is seen not only eating them, but also wielding their powers. Dengakuman chooses her as his partner in a team vs. team game (mostly because there was no-one else left to choose), and they manage to win thanks to her hexing raisin abilities. Unlike most of the other contestants, she acts friendly towards Dengakuman and is even willing to be his friend. However, he chooses not to be friends with her because he doesn’t like raisins. * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Small Child (チビ子, Chibi-ko)/Rita: A little girl who carries around a doll wherever she goes. She’s one of the “all-girls team” of potential friends that Bo-bobo assembles for Dengakuman. Although she seems completely innocent, she harshly insults Dengakuman out of nowhere after he’s told he can’t join the other contestants on a car ride. She calls him “trash” in the manga, and in the English dub of the anime, she says he "has cooties" because he’s a "dog". * Episode Appearances: 26 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hajike Block and the King of Hajikelists Gas Station Attendant (ガソリンスタンド従業員, Gasorin sutando jyugyoin): An attendant at the gas station Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and an army of bears decide to stop at. When they ask him to fill up their car (who is literally just Bo-bobo making car sounds) he becomes utterly confused. After trying to figure out where the fuel tank is, a bear wearing a sign that says “fuel tank” steps forward and demands he give him the fuel. The gas station attendant quickly complies, resulting in the bear drinking from a gas pump. However, to the attendant’s shock and horror, the bear is unable to drink very much before spewing it everywhere (likely due to it being, well... gasoline). * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 67 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hatenko's "Friends" (破天荒の友達, Hatenko no tomodachi): As Bo-bobo and the rest prepare to enter the Haijike Block, Hatenko says he can’t come with them as he has to go with his “family” of identical clones. According to him, he and his fellow Hatenkos migrate every summer in order to lay their eggs in the warmth (in the english dub of the anime, it’s every baseball season, and they migrate in search of baseball stadiums in order to find food). Hatenkos apparently return from their migration around winter (or hockey season in the dub). Later though, these other Hatenkos turn out to be robotic fakes. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 67,69 15th Level of the Vaulting Box (とび箱１５段目, Tobibako 15-dan-me)/Athlete Seat #15: A level of a vaulting box who is friends with the Line-Drawing Guy. Vaulting boxes typically don’t go past five to seven levels, so the fact he is level 15 makes him particularly useless. In the dub, he’s the 15th athlete’s seat of a 14 man team. Because of his uselessness, he was going to be thrown away, so the Line-Drawing Guy promised him he’d see the dolphins at the Hajike Block for him. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 68 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Old Man (じいさん, Jīsan): An old man who asks Hatenko if he’s alright after he flies away with his “family” and lands in a field some distance away. Considering Hatenko thanks the old man and he is seen holding what looks to be a controller in his hands, it’s implied he was responsible for the robot Hatenkos used during Hatenko’s leaving. * Episode Appearances: 27 * Manga Appearances: 69 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Warrior (武者, Musha): During the fight with Chuunosuke, Chuunosuke runs into pipe and Don Patch tells Beauty and Heppokomaru to wait at the other end in order to catch him. When it seems like their plan worked, a fearsome and angry warrior suddenly emerges from the end of the pipe. Heppokomaru and Beauty then apologize profusely for disturbing his rest. * Episode Appearances: 28 * Manga Appearances: 70 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mouse Police (ネズミ警察, Nezumi Keisatsu): When Chuunosuke goes into a hole in the wall, Bo-bobo puts a mouse trap with a piece of cheese on it in front of the opening in hopes that he’ll fall for it. Chuunosuke does leave the hole, but it’s because the mouse police have come to arrest him. Their reason for doing so is because he violated the weapon code. In the English dub, it’s because he refused to eat cheese when it was offered to him. However, this all ends up being a trick to make Bo-bobo and the others let their guard down. * Episode Appearances: 28 * Manga Appearances: 70 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Pain (痛み, Itami): When Don Patch catches on to Rice’s deception, he notices a pain in his leg. He believes it to be from an old wound at first, but it’s revealed that it's actually from a literal pain in his leg (as “itami” means pain in Japanese). * Manga Appearances: 71 OVER and the Joke Killer Children Who Want Service (サービスをせがむ子供, Sābisu o segamu kodomo): * Episode Appearances: 30 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Awakened Guy (呼び覚まされたヤツ, Yobisamasa reta Yatsu)/Bridge Repair Guy: * Episode Appearances: 31 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Presley (プレスリー, Puresurī): * Episode Appearances: 31 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hallelujah Land Puppy On The Tracks (線路の上の小犬, Senro no ue no koinu): * Episode Appearances: 36 * Manga Appearances: Franco #2 (フランコ2号, Furanko 2-go): * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Tofu (豆腐, Tōfu): * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Konjac & Jelly (コンニャクとゼリー, Kon'nyaku to zerī)/Pudding Cup & Aspic/Flan & Sponge Cake: * Episode Appearances: 8 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Playgirls * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: Kangaroos (カンガルー, Kangarū): * Episode Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Richard Epcar (Bo-bobo Kangaroos) Slump Cats (スランプネコ, Suranpuneko): * Episode Appearances: 38 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Love and Peace (ラブアンドピース, Rabuandopīsu): * Episode Appearances: 39 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Bo-nin (ボ忍, Bo nin): * Episode Appearances: 40 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Giraffe Who Thinks He's a Goat (ヤギといいはるキリン, Yagi to īharu Kirin): * Episode Appearances: 41 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Haunted House Aliens (お化け屋敷の宇宙人, Obakeyashi no uchūbito): An alien couple who appear during Bo-bobo's board game "Funny Board Game". They are both run over by a bulldozer alongside Don Patch and Halekulani, resulting in the female alien's death. This causes the male alien to cry out her full name: Copernicus-Steven-Gergachcher-Nicos-Ville-May-Trow-Jackson III (コペルニクス＝スティーブン＝ゲルガッチャ＝ニコス＝ヴィル＝メイ＝トロウ＝ジャクソン3世, Koperunikusu = sutībun = gerugatcha = Nikosu = vu~iru = mei = torou = Jakuson 3-sei). In the anime, she recovers shortly. * Episode Appearances: 42 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Pig Yakuza (ブタヤクザ, Buta Yakuza): * Episode Appearances: 42 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Bonito God (カツオ神, Katsuo-shin)/Master Bonito: * Episode Appearances: 42 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Mercedes (メルセデス, Merusedesu)/Marcel: * Episode Appearances: 43 * Manga Appearances: Cyber City Carrot Shinken's User (ニンジン真拳の使い手, Ninjin shinken no tsukaite)/Carrot Handler: * Episode Appearances: 45 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Unscrupulous Robot (不っ細工なロボ, Fuzzaikuna Robo): * Episode Appearances: 45 * Manga Appearances: "Ne" Demon (ねの悪霊, Ne no Akuryō): * Episode Appearances: 45 * Manga Appearances: Imaginary Tsuru Tsurulina IV (想像のツルリーナ４世, Sōzō no tsururīna 4-sei) * Episode Appearances: 46 * Manga Appearances: Tooth Fighter Hero Hyoron (歯抜け戦士ヘロヒョロン) Yakuza High School Students (ヤクザハイスクール生徒, Yakuza Hai Sukūru Seito): * Episode Appearances: 47 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Pure-Hearted Buck-Tooth Cop (純情でっぱ刑事, Junjō deppa keiji): * Manga Appearances: Summer Father (夏おやじ, Natsu Oyaji): * Episode Appearances: 47 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Norinori Meter (ノリノリメーター, Norinori Mētā)/Groove-a-Meter: * Episode Appearances: 48 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Kinoshita Daihachi (木ノ下大八): * Episode Appearances: 48 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Dragon Gods (龍神, Ryujin): * Episode Appearances: 51 * Manga Appearances: Lord Enma (閻魔様, Enma-sama): * Episode Appearances: 51 * Manga Appearances: The Former Maruhage Empire Thorns (トゲ, Toge): * Episode Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Four Fairy Tale Sisters (メルヘン４姉妹, Meruhen 4 shimai): * Episode Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Creature Beyond the Speed of Sound (音速を超えた先の生き物, Onsoku o koeta saki no ikimono): * Episode Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Wanpaku (ワンパク): * Episode Appearances: 55 * Manga Appearances: Erotic God (エロガッパ神, Erogappa-shin) * Episode Appearances: 55 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Hamichin (ハミチン君, Hamichin-kun)/Mr. Hamster: The co-tour guide of Bo-bobo's The Supernatural Mystery 7 Traveler technique, up until Bo-Bobo told him to stay behind, much to his disappointment. In the anime, he catches up with the group near the end of the attack to express his rage for being left behind in the first place. * Episode Appearances: 56 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Smith (スミス, Sumisu): * Episode Appearances: 56 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Winning Squid (当選イカ, Tōsen ika): * Episode Appearances: 57 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Dignitary & Narita Airport SP (某国の要人 と 成田空港SP, Bōkoku no Yōjin to Naritakūkō SP): * Episode Appearances: 60 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Mr. "Nu" (「ぬ」さん, Nu-san): * Episode Appearances: 63 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Rem's Family * Episode Appearances: 63 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Hanako * Episode Appearances: 76 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: References Category:Lists